paw_patrol_fanon_wikiafandomcom-20200215-history
Kasey the Mighty Speed Racer Pup!
She belongs to Dragons19, please ask her before using her in your stories. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Citizens of Adventure Bay! your champion! Miss Kasey Brown!"~ Race Announcer announcing her on the track. "No Matter the speed, no matter the skills, you can achieve your dreams. If you believe!"~ Kasey saying. Kasey, Kasey Lily Brown being her full name is a grayish-white wolf hybrid dog. She gains special super speed powers that she uses to run in the Adventure Bay 500. She's the only non-human racer, along with the first one to super speed run through it in the 500 lap race. Personality Kasey is a very positive, caring, determining, confident, and a brave dog. She never gives up from acheiving her goals, from being leader of the Puptatonix, to racing in the Adventure Bay 500. Even tho the other racers are her competion, she is very kind and caring towards them, wishing them good luck. Including 'The Cheetah'. Even during racing, when she witnesses a skid or an wipe-out, she stops and checks on the racer(s) to see if their alright. She shows appreciation and love towards Ryder, when he is concern and worried for her before and during the races. She dreams about meeting her racer idol, 'William Peterson', and saying he is the best racer in history. She excitidly freaks out when she meets, and gets to compete against him at the Nationals 500. He mentions that he had heard things about her and her mighty speed powers, she almost fates when she gets his autograph. Bio TBA Appearance When Kasey is a pup, her fur is light gray with white coating on her tummy, mid-tail, and mid muzzle. Her paws are light black. Her eyes are light blue. As she grows older, she gets a more fluff to her chest. Her gray fur is more darkened and she also has more fluff to the sides of her cheek, and her tail is more puffy. She has a purple collar, and a tag symbol as a Radar, when in the PAW Patrol. When she's in the Adventure Bay 500, and other big races, she wears her brownish-gray Ready, Race, Rescue uniform, minus the helmet. Her badge is different as it has a Checker flag on it. Kasey would wear an Orange collar so her Pit Crew team can find where she is. Powers and Abilities She was a normal pup until she fell into an undercavern; in a pool of water when Everest, Cap'n Turbot, Jake, and her went cave exploring. She found a glittery blue stone which began to glow, making the water glow brightly, foruntualy a bit of nitrous oxide was in the water, which granted her powers. Powers~ * Super Speed: '''Kasey's genetic structure mutated from nitrous oxide. From this result, she can accelerate to high speeds that surpass most race cars. '''Trivia * The Movie "Turbo" inspired me to give Kasey this sort of powers. * Kasey is so famous and popular people and pups starts calling her; "The dog with lighting speed!", ''and ''"Kasey, the Racer Pup!" * She is so popular and famous, she is in all the local parades around Adventure Bay. * She becomes close friends with William Peterson. Friends|Relationships~ # Ryder: Kasey has a somewhat crush on her leader, and appercaites all his help during the races. She worries for him time-to-time, and loves to see him smile. # Marshall: # Rocky: # Zuma: # Skye: # Everest: # Rubble: # Chase: # William Peterson: |-| Stories By Me:= •Kasey the Mighty Speed Racer Pup! •Pups Saves the Race! (More coming soon!)~ |-| Crossovers By Me:= N/A |-| Stories By Others:= N/A |-| Crossovers By Others:= N/A Category:Pups Category:Super Powers Category:PAW Patrol Members Category:Adventure Bay 500 Racers!